Megaman NT Warrior- Star Force- Time Traveling Adventure
by blee7442
Summary: When a mysterious netnavi known as Clockman tries to change the future. Rockman, and Harp Note travel back in time to the year 20XX, to join forces with the Cross-Fusion team to stop Clockman, and his minions. Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:I don't own Megaman NT Warrior, or Megaman Star Force. They belong to their owners.**

* * *

**Prologue:A New Enemy.**

Three years have passed since the defeat of Ra Mu at the hands of Rockman, Harp Note, Rogue, and Cancer Bubble. Peace has prevailed over the world since then, as EM virus attacks and related crimes have been at an all time low. But like they say, all good things must come to an end...

* * *

**Echo Ridge 22xx**

"Hurry up boys, or else we'll miss the sale!"

Jogging in place on the sidewalk was a blond haired, blue eyed girl. Her hair was tied into two large pigtails, and she wore a blue school dress uniform, blue and white striped socks that rose above the hem of her skirt, blue shoes, and an orange device on her arm.

"I'm coming Prez!"

Running to catch up to the girl was a short boy. He had brown hair and eyes, and wore a pair of glasses, a green girth with orange tie, green shorts with a black belt, brown shoes, and a green device on his arm. Upon reaching the girl, the boy bent over, hands on his knees and panting from the effort to reach her.

"Good hustle Zack." The girl complimented the boy. Raising her hands to her face, she called out, "Geo! Move it or we're going to be late!"

Back along the way the pair had come was another boy. This one had spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and a green visor resting just above his forehead. He wore a white shirt under a red summer long sleeve jacket, blue short, blue boots, and a blue device on his arm. The boy sighed as he picked up his pace, but still did not rush to reach the others.

"Luna, it doesn't matter how much we rush; the bus won't be here for another ten minutes." Geo said upon reaching them.

Luna and Zack both blinked before checking the Star Carriers on their arms. Realizing Geo was right, Luna's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. " Uh...sorry?"

"It's fine." Geo said as he waved her off. "Just try not to lose your head over this sale...whatever it is."

Luna gasped and drew back. "You mean you don't know!?"

Geo raised an eyebrow. "You've only said to keep this Saturday open on my schedule since you needed help with baggage."

"PREZ!"

Geo and Luna spun around, surprised at their friend's sudden yell. Zack was shaking as he pointed across the street. Looking over, the pair gasped; A man was walking a leashed dog down the sidewalk, only his body was phasing in and out. Suddenly, he disappeared completely, the leash in his hand dropping to the ground. The dog began running off, before suddenly vanishing as well.

"What just happened!?" Luna shrieked in surprise.

Geo flipped his visor down over his eyes, scanning the wave world of that area. "I'm not seeing any-Woah!"

The ground around the trio began to tremble, causing them all to pinwheel as they struggled to stay on their feet. As the trembling continued, the trio saw the grassy land in the area around them begin to phase in and out of existence, before vanishing completely and being replaced with dirt patches. The roads and sidewalks began to crack, parts of earth rising and sinking out of the ground.

After a full minute, the tremors stopped and the trio finally managed to regain their balance. "W-What?" Was all Zack could manage to get out.

"PREZ!"

The trio turned and saw a large boy running towards them. Taller then all three of them, he had black hair, an orange hat, brown shirt and shorts with a yellow smock over them, brown shoes, and a green Star Carrier on his arm. Reaching the trio, he fell on all fours as he gasped for breath.

"Prez!" The boy repeated. "What's happening!?"

"How am I supposed to know Bud?" Luna yelled, a bit freaked out herself.

"Whatever it was," Geo started, causing the group to turn to him. He was frowning as he turned to them. "Whatever caused this, it wasn't doing it through anything EM wave related."

"Are you sure?" Zack asked.

Geo slid the visor back up. "There wasn't any changes in the wave world through the entire quake. I have no idea what's causing this."

"B-B-But how could something not related to EM waves be able to cause all this?!" Luna asked, her knuckles going white as she clenched her fist.

"I don't know." Geo answered. It was true; there was nothing known that could cause these effects, and even the few effects that could be replicated would leave at least some trace of EM waves.

Suddenly, Geo's Star Carrier began to ring. As Geo answered, the others grouped around him. "Hello?"

"Geo, thank goodness I got through to you!"

On the holo-screen was a man with brown hair and eyes. From the view on the screen, he was dressed in a blue zip-up jacket with red stripes along it, and a red and blue cap with the word 'AMAKEN' on it.

"Mr. Boreal? Do you kn-"

"The signal's cutting in and out Geo. You need to get to AMAKEN now!"

"Alright, I'm on my way!" Geo stated, just before the signal broke out. He turned to his friends. "Guy, I need to get there no-"

"Please don't leave!" Luna exclaimed, launching herself forward to clutch Geo's arm. "I...I'm scared." She admitted softly.

Geo bit his lip; he could feel Luna tremble as she clutched his arm. He tried to wrack his brain for some way to keep his friends with him as he traveled, but even with wave changing he'd only be able to carry one person with him. Mentally sighing, he prepared himself to do what he needed to do, and that was get Luna off his arm and get to AMAKEN fast; Luna would not be happy with him the next time she saw him, but there were just more important things he had to do then comfort his friend.

"Geo!"

The group turned just as a flash of pink illuminated the area. When they could see again, a girl was jogging towards them. She had blond hair and green eyes, wore a pink helmet with a heart insignia on the front, a black bodysuit, pink and white striped sleeves, pink gloves with gold bracelets, pink boots, a pink with white stripes shoulder-less dress, and a long white scarf around her neck that flowed behind her. Over her chest was a pink with gold rimmed heart, and in her arms was a sky blue guitar with a mike attached to the top of it.

"Harp Note?"

The pink clad girl came to a stop upon reaching the group. "Geo, what's going on?" Harp Note asked. "Parts of the stadium I was performing in just vanished into thin air! Some of the people too!"

"I don't know." Geo said, for what felt like the fiftieth time. "But Aaron called me, said we needed to get to AMAKEN now." His eyes shifted to Luna, who was still holding his arm.

Harp Note followed his gaze, and frowned at the sight. "I can get us all there." she said as she raised her guitar. Before anyone could say anything, Harp Note played a note on her guitar. The ground beneath the group began to vibrate, causing the four to lose their balance, and a large blue musical note appeared under the group. With another note from the guitar, the giant musical note rose off the ground, taking everyone on it with them, and began moving in the direction of the AMAKEN building.

As Luna shakily got to her feet, she saw Harp Note helping Geo up. Catching the girl's eye, she glared at her. Harp Note returned the glare; Zack and Bud could almost see the bolts of electricity clashing from the glares. Geo was oblivious to it all.

* * *

A short while later, the group arrived at the front door of AMAKEN. There was a brief shake as the musical note disappeared from under them, but everyone managed to land on their feet easily enough. Geo turned to Harp Note.

"Thanks for the lif-Harp Note!"

Geo's sudden yell caused the others to turn around. Harp Note wavered on her feet before falling forward, pink light enveloping her body. Quickly kneeling down, he managed to catch her as she fell out of the light. The group gathered around the girl, and noticed she was different then before.

The girl in Geo's arms had dark purple hair and green eyes. She was clad in a white t-shirt, a pink hoodie with a musical note on the left side of the chest, lime green skin tight shorts, a pair of blue boots, and a brown customized guitar was clenched tightly in her hands.

"I don't believe it." Zach breathed.

"Harp Note is Sonia Strumm!" Bud exclaimed.

"Sonia, are you okay?" Geo asked as he held the girl.

"I'm okay." Sonia said as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. "I just got really light headed for a second there."

"Our energy dropped so fast I couldn't maintain the wave change." A blue harp explained from the digital screen on the guitar.

"What could have caused it?" Luna asked.

The harp shifted from side to side. "I have no idea what happened."

"Seems to be everyone's favorite phrase today." Luna grumbled.

"Can you stand?" Geo asked. Sonia nodded, and pushed herself back to her feet.

"I'm fine Geo, really." Sonia assured him. "I feel alright now."

"You're sure?" Geo pressed.

"Yes!" Sonia said with a laugh. "Now come on, lets' see if Aaron has some answers for us." She said as she walked to the door. The group followed after her.

After a quick elevator trip, the group quickly made their way to Aaron's lab, only to find the door locked. Geo knocked on the door. "Mr. Boreal! It's Geo, we're here!" He called through the door.

Barely a few seconds later the door opened and a nervous looking man appeared. He had brown hair and blue eyes, wore a blue with red striped jacket, a pale green shirt, and light blue jeans. "G-Geo?" The man asked.

"Yeah it's me." Geo said. He motioned over his shoulder at the group. "They're with me Tom."

"O-Okay." Tom said, opening the door all the way. "Aaron and the doctor should be in the secondary lab."

Geo blinked at that. "Who and what lab?"

"We recently built a second lab." Tom said as he led the group through the room. "Aaron didn't tell you anything?"

"The signal cut off before he could." Zack said.

Tom frowned as they reached a second door. "Then it's happening faster then we though...go on in."

Pushing through the doorway, the group entered a large room. The half of the room they were in was currently bare, but large computer systems lined the walls of the other side. Near the center of the room was a large bronze archway, many wires connected to them at the base. In the corner, Aaron and a short person with grey hair and a white lab coat on were working furiously on a computer.

"Aaron!" The man turned as the group approached him.

"Geo, good timing." Aaron said, taking in the group. "And you have Sonia with you too, excellent!"

"These are the children Aaron?" The person in the lab coat asked. As she turned around, it became apparent that she was a somewhat elderly woman.

"Yes Dr. Goodall." Aaron answered. "These are Geo Stellar and Sonia Strumm, aka Shooting Star Rockman and Harp Note."

"AARON!" Geo and Sonia yelled. The pair were shocked and somewhat horrified that their trusted friend would reveal their secret identities so easily to a stranger, especially given how popular they were with the Satella Police.

"Settle down children." Dr. Goodall said. "And try to save your strength; you're going to need it if this world is going to survive."

"Do you know what's going on?" Zack asked, hoping they'd finally found someone who knew. The rest of the group silently shared his sentiment.

"I do, and it's not good." Dr. Goodall stated. "I'm sure you've all noticed people, landscapes, and even buildings disappearing by now. Events are happening in the past that are disrupting the timeline, which is changing our present!"

"How do you know that's what's causing all this?" Luna asked. "How is it even possible?"

"The details are sketchy, but it's the only theory we have." Aaron said.

"Roughly two hundred years ago, during the peak of the cyber world age, there was a scientist who called himself Lord Wily." Dr. Goodall started. "It was said that he tried to take over the world several times, however a threat arised that forced him to work with the governments of the era to save the planet. A giant asteroid was threatening to destroy the planet, and Wily used his genius to build several devices to help stop it."

"As we said, details are sketchy." Aaron reminded everyone.

"One of those devices was called a Time Server." Dr. Goodall said. "It allowed the creation of a portal to the past, going back a number of years in fact!"

"The data for the Time Server was recovered from a damaged computer system several years ago." Tom announced. "It was quite degraded, but once scientists realized what it was, they sealed it away behind powerful protections."

"So you think someone got their hands on this data and fixed it?" Geo asked.

"How could someone get it if it was so well protected?" Bud asked.

"We do believe someone got their hands on a copy of the data, and at this point we can only assume someone guarding it made the copy." Dr. Goodall answered.

"But why would anyone use something like this?" Sonia asked. "So many people are vanishing, and entire city blocks are changing to dirt!"

"Either someone who doesn't understand what they're doing to the timeline, or someone who doesn't like the way our world is now." Dr. Goodall answered.

"Or perhaps none of the above." A voice claimed in an arrogant tone.

Everyone looked for the owner of the voice when all the monitors in the room changed to a single image. On the screen was a red skinned man, clad in a black body suit, green and yellow colored boots and armor, and a yellow helmet. What was really strange about this figure was that on his wrists, knees, ankles, forehead, and over his ears were classic looking clocks with a green rim.

"Who are you?" Geo demanded.

"Little boy, who taught you manners?" The figure taunted, causing Geo to growl. "It's custom to give your own name first before asking for another's."

"My name is Sonia Strumm." Sonia said as she stepped forward. "And you are Mr..."

"Ah, what a polite young lady we have here." The figure exclaimed. Crossing his arm over his chest, he bowed. "I am Clockman, and it's a pleasure to make the acquaintance of such a beautiful girl such as yourself."

"A net navi?" Dr. Goodall questioned softly to herself.

"Are you the one responsible for all this?" Luna growled.

Clockman recoiled from the screen. "Dear gods, what an ugly creature!"

"Ugly!?" Bud and Luna yelled. Luna glanced back at Bud for a moment before storming over to the nearest monitor. Pointing a threatening finger at the screen, she growled, "Listen here you-"

A flash of light was emitted from the screen, catching Luna full on. When the light faded, Luna was frozen in place, slightly hunched over, finger still extended, and an angry expression on her face.

"Luna!" Bud and Zack cried out.

"G-Geo." Sonia gasped. Geo turned to her and, to his horror, Sonia was on her knees clutching her chest as her body was beginning to phase in and out of sight.

"Sonia!" Geo exclaimed, kneeling down next to her. Holding her in his arms, he could feel her growing lighter each time her body began to phase out. He turned to Clockman. "Please, stop whatever you're doing that's causing this."

Clockman tilted his head to one side, and seemed to gaze off at nothing for a time. Finally, he raised a hand and snapped his fingers. At the snap, Sonia gasped as her body phased back in, and remained as such. Geo sighed in relief when she stopped phasing, and hugged Sonia tightly. The purple haired pop star blushed at the action, but hugged him back just as eagerly.

"Now fix the Prez!" Bud yelled, breaking them out of the moment.

Clockman narrowed his eyes. "Such a rude little boy, you didn't even say please! Of course I won't restore her."

"YOU CREEP!" Bud shouted before charging the nearest monitor.

"BUD!" Everyone cried out. Tom, who was closest to the boy, ran to him and tried to hold him back. A ray of light from the monitor, however, enveloped the both of them. Upon fading, it showed the pair frozen in place; Bud trying to charge forward with Tom trying to hold him back.

"Such uncouth individuals here." Clockman said with a shake of his head. "I believe I'm doing the world a favor by changing it." He turned his gaze to Sonia. "You my dear are certainly a diamond in the rough, one worth preserving indeed."

Geo stepped in front of Sonia as the girl clung to his back. Before anything else could be said, Dr. Goodall walked past the pair till she was just a few feet away from one of the monitors. Clockman tilted his head to one side. "And you are, my dear?"

"Dr. Goodall." The woman answered. "I would like to know why you've revealed yourself to us. From your actions thus far, you are more than capable of defeating each of us before we can do anything to harm you, so what is the point of meeting us?"

"Simply curiosity my dear lady." Clockman answered. "I wanted to see the heroes of this era who have saved this planet twice. Although one is a gem, I do find myself somewhat disappointed. I was expecting them to be a bit older; he calls himself RockMAN, and yet he is just a boy! At least the beauty keeps true to her music theme."

Geo growled; this guy seemed to enjoy putting him down every chance he got! The fact that he kept talking about Sonia as if she were a possession or trophy to be shown off just ticked him off even more! "You've met us, fine, now fix the others and get out of here!" Geo yelled.

Clockman scoffed at Geo. "You are hardly in a position to make demands boy." He began walking to one side, the view on screen following him as he moved. "That said, seeing you heroes was not my only objective when coming here."

"You're interested in the Time Server data." Dr. Goodall stated.

"Correct my dear lady." Clockman said. Waving a hand, a pop-up screen appeared before him, lines of data streaming upwards on it. "Hmm...my, my, you've done a remarkable job of rewriting the data, but it appears you've made a few critical errors near the end; anyone that goes through a portal using this code will be disintegrated."

"If you're so smart, why don't you fix the code!" Zack yelled.

"Very well." Clockman said, to the surprise of the group. He placed a hand on the screen, causing it to pulse several times. "...And there we go! The portal this code generates will take you to the time frame that my minions are operating in."

"Why would you help us?" Aaron asked.

"It's quite simple my good man." Clockman replied. "It is simply that anything you do from here on out will not make any difference what-so-ever. Neither Megaman nor Harp Note possess the strength needed to defeat my minions, so there really is no harm helping you reach the past." Clockman paused for a moment. "Well that, and the fact that it will make preserving my precious gem that much easier." He added, looking at Sonia.

"Leave her alone!" Geo snarled, surprising everyone. "Sonia's a person, not an object you can just take. She's a girl that likes to makes people happy by writing and singing her music, and she helps protect this world from creeps like you! I won't let you talk like that about her, and I definitely won't let you lay a finger on her!"

"Geo..." Sonia was touched at learning what Geo thought of her. A smile wormed it's way onto her face, despite the situation, as well as a faint blush.

"My, my, you really seem to care about my dear gem." Clockman said, amusement clear in his voice. "But it makes no difference in the end; once my minions have defeat you and any would-be heroes of the era, I will have them collect her and bring her to me." He finished with a shrug.

Geo opened his mouth, likely to yell again, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning, he shot a questioning look at Sonia, who simply shook her head. Stepping past him, Sonia looked to the monitor. "If there's nothing else you need here, we'd like you to leave. Some of us have a long trip to prepare for." She stated calmly.

"But of course my dear gem." Clockman replied, bowing once again. "Until next we meet." The monitors suddenly went black. Seconds later, they lit up once again, displaying data streams like before.

"NO! Come back!" Zach exclaimed, to the group's surprise. Further surprising them, he rounded angrily on Sonia. "Why did you tell him to leave?"

Sonia bit her lip and clutched her arms, shivering a bit before responding. "He was really making me uncomfortable, talking about me like that...reminded me of my first manager..."

Geo wrapped Sonia in a hug from behind, which Sonia relaxed into. Glaring at Zack, he asked, "Why are you yelling at Sonia?"

"Because without Clockman around, the Prez and the others are still frozen!" Zack exclaimed, causing the others to look at the still frozen forms.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" Sonia cried out, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey! Who made Sonia cry!?"

The group turned just as a small humanoid crab-like figure bounced into the room. It made a bee-line for Sonia. "Sonia, tell me who made you cry and I'll make certain they'll regret it!" The crab promised. It then looked down in shame. "I was supposed to protect you, it was my job as your bodyguard and I failed..."

"Cancer Bubble, it's okay." Sonia said, wiping away her tears. "We've got a new enemy, and things aren't going so well right now."

"Cancer, why don't you talk to Zack? He can fill you in on what happened." Geo suggested.

The crab kid frowned, but did as suggested when Geo and Sonia started towards Aaron and Goodall. The doctor continued typing away on her computer, but Aaron turned to them. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out four battlecards; two blank, and two an odd yellow color.

"Dr. Goodall is checking over all the data now; we have to be sure Clockman won't be sending you into a trap." Aaron explained. "Before you go, you'll need these battlecards; the white ones are blank so you can have someone analyze them and make more in the past, while the yellow ones contain stored data on most of the battlecards out here today."

"Thanks Aaron." Sonia said, taking her cards.

"Do you really think someone could help make us battlecards in the past?" Geo asked as he took his cards. "Wouldn't that risk polluting the timeline even more?"

"As long as you take or destroy all the data and materials you get in the past, everything should be alright." Aaron answered. "Another thing is that you need to be extra careful about where you perform an EM Wave Change as well as where you fight; data and possessions are easy to manage, but sightings of a couple of kids in navi outfits fighting would raise a lot of questions in that era."

"We'll be careful Aaron." Geo said with a nod.

"Yeah." Sonia agreed.

"Well, everything checks out." Dr. Goodall announced, drawing everyone's attention. "Geo, Sonia, I've managed to pinpoint the timeframe the portal will drop you in; once you arrive, seek out a man named Yuichiro Hikari. He is a highly respected scientist and has aided the police of that time in foiling several world domination attempts. He will be your best chance at getting aid while in the past."

"Alright, let's do this!" Cancer Bubble exclaimed as he ran to Sonia and Geo.

"I'm afraid you won't be joining them Cancer Bubble." Aaron stated.

"W-What!? Why not!?"

"You are too dependent on your wave form child." Dr. Goodall answered. "You would stick out like a sore thumb in the past in your current form."

"B-B-But I'm Sonia's bodyguard!" Cancer whined.

"Cancer." The crab turned to see Sonia had knelled down next to him, bringing her to his level. "While Geo and I are in the past, we need someone here to defend our present incase Clockman sends anyone here. Can you do that for me? Can you protect my fans?"

Cancer Bubble gained a determined look. "I won't let you down Sonia!" He swore.

"Thank you." Sonia said, pulling Cancer in for a quick hug. Upon being released, Cancer waddled back a few steps before falling on his bum, stars in his eyes.

"She hugged me!" He kept whispering to himself.

Aaron shook his head before turning to the pair. "Alright you two, the portal should bring you out close to SciLabs, the workplace of Dr. Hikari. Meet up with him and explain what's going on."

"Right!" Geo and Sonia exclaimed.

As the pair turned to the archway, Dr. Goodall pulled a switch. Several bolts of lightning struck in the center of the archway before a brilliant blue colored portal appeared in front of them.

"Ready?" Sonia asked, taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah." Geo answered with a smile. "Lets do this!"

The pair rushed the portal, leaping at it. A blinding flash of light was emitted upon contact, and once the group could see again, Geo and Sonia were gone. "Good luck you two." Aaron said quietly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Here's the remake of the Megaman NT Warrior/Star Force anime crossover. I'm doing this with a co-author named BalanceM88. He doesn't have any stories posted yet, but I will admit. He's done a great job helping me with this chapter. We were originally going to include another part, but decided to split it, because of the length. That part isn't finished yet, but It will take a long time. I hope you guys will like this story as it progresses. That's all I have to say. Later.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm glad a few of you liked the prologue. I hope you guys like this one. Once again, I'm doing this with a co-author named BalanceM88. He did most of this chapter this time, but I promise, that we're doing a different strategy for the remainder of the story.**

**Disclaimer:Neither me, or BalanceM88 own Megaman NT Warrior, or Megaman Star Force. They belong to their owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Heroes join forces.**

**DenTech City 20XX**

"Gah, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" A boy explained as he quickly skated down a sidewalk. He had brown hair and eyes, wore a blue headband with a navi emblem on it, a white long sleeved shirt with an orange vest over it, black shorts, and orange shoes with skates built into the bottom of them.

"This is what happens when you don't get up the first time I wake you Lan." A voice from the device on his belt stated, sounding exasperated.

Lan yanked the device out of the case and stared at the figure on the screen. "Be quiet Megaman." He snapped before shoving the device back into its case.

Megaman bit his lip; Lan didn't usually snap at him like that, he wondered if something was wrong. The Net Navi had a dark blue body suit, blue armor on his hands and feet, a blue power pack on his back, and a blue with yellow striped helmet on his head. His navi emblem was dead center on his chest; A yellow band circled around a red filled circle with a black line going diagonally through it.

The rest of the trip to SciLabs was done in silence. Upon reaching the building, Lan hopped off the ground and pressed a button inside his shoes with his toes. The roller blades retracted into the bottom of his shoes, allowing Lan to run the rest of the way to his father's lab.

Inside the lab, Lan quickly found his father at one of the many computer consoles in the room. He had brown hair and eyes, and was clad in a brown and yellow striped long sleeved shirt with a navi emblem over his heart, black pants, a pair a glasses, and a white lab coat. Lan swiftly made his way over to his father.

"Sorry I'm late Dad." Lan apologized. He was hunched over, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

Dr. Hikari frowned at his son. "Lan, if you have so much trouble getting up in the morning, maybe you should start going to bed earlier. What kept you up last night?"

"Web chatting with Jasmine and Medi, Dad." Megaman answered. "We actually got off around ten, but the girls said something about having a surprise for us soon, and Lan was excited and trying to think up what kind of surprise they'd have for us."

'At least they're doing something normal.' Dr. Hikari thought with a sigh. 'I expected it would be another few years before they'd start thinking about girls, but with everything that's happened, especially the Duo incident five months ago, it seems like they're growing more mature then their age. I wish they could have a normal childhood, but it seems like they are the only ones capable of protecting this world.'

"Dad?" Lan asked, drawing his father from his thought. "Are you okay?" he asked nervously.

"I'm fine Lan." Dr. Hikari said, sighing once more. His expression grew more serious. "I'm afraid we're going to have to shelf the experiment I wanted you and Megaman to perform today. Just an hour ago, SciLabs computers picked up multiple signals, none of them registered with anything we have on file."

Lan frowned. "Do you think it's another net terrorist group? Ever since WWW appeared in ACDC town it seems like there's barely a month or so time to relax before another one pops up. Actually, I'm kinda surprised one hasn't popped up sooner."

'He's actually expecting to fight Net Terrorist now? Oh Lan...' Vowing to have a family meeting later, Dr. Hikari answered. "We're not sure what they are. We do know that one of the signals are nearby however. I was hoping you and Megaman could examine it from both the real world and cyber world, see if we can't figure out the source behind these signals."

"No problem Dad, just tell me where t-" Lan was cut off as alarms started blaring throughout the lab. "What the!?"

"Dr. Hikari!" "Lan!"

Lan turned to the familiar voices. The first voice he identified was that of his childhood friend, Maylu. She had red hair with a navi emblem hair clip, brown eyes, and wore a green long sleeved shirt with a blue vest over it, a pink shirt, knee high black socks, and a pair of shoes.

The next voice surprised Lan, as he didn't expect her to be here; it was a friend Lan had made during the battle against Duo named Jasmine. She had black hair tied into two rolls both sides of her head, dark eyes, and wore a log sleeved white dress with orange trim on the edges of the sleeves and skirt, knee high white socks, and blue shoes.

"Maylu? Jasmine?"

"We were called to help with an experiment Dr. Hikari wanted to do." Maylu answered the unasked question.

"Surprise Lan!" Jasmine exclaimed with a smile. Lan couldn't help but smile back, but quickly refocused.

"What's happening Dad?"

"I'm not su-" Dr. Hikari was cut off as a number of viruses materialized in the lab. One of the viruses launched a bolt of lightning at him, causing the man to leap to the side. The bold impacted the front of the console, causing a small explosion.

"Dad!" Lan exclaimed, rushing towards him, Jasmine following closely. The pair managed to help the man to his feet before rushing back to Maylu, who was now standing in the doorway with her PET out.

"I just called Chief Kifune." Maylu informed them as they all ran from the lab. "He'll have a dimensional area over us in a minute."

"Good job Maylu." Lan complimented, causing the girl to smile. "Now all we have to do is hold out till it's up, and then we can crossfuse and take these viruses down!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Just outside the building, reality seemed to shift and warp somewhat before a blue portal appeared. Seconds later, Geo and Sonia fell through the portal before it closed. Sonia managed to land on her feet, but Geo tripped and fell flat on his face. Sonia let out a giggle before helping the boy up.

"Thanks." Geo said as he brushed himself off. He then looked around. "Did it work?"

"Geo!" A voice exclaimed from within his Star Carrier. The boy lifted his arm and a screen appeared, revealing a green glowing, blue armored reptilian like being with red eyes.

"What is it Omega-xis?"

"Something's coming this way!"

Before anyone could say anything, a loud pop sounded from the sky just above the building. The pair looked up as a dome of rainbow colored energy began materializing out of thin air, expanding until it covered both the building and the courtyard in front of it. Suddenly, a swarm of viruses materialized around the pair, causing them to shift back to back.

"This was a set up!" Geo exclaimed.

"Clockman did say it would be easier to get me if I was in the past." Sonia stated softly.

"That's never going to happen Sonia!" Both Lyra and Geo exclaimed.

Sonia smiled at that. "Thanks you two. Now lets get out of this trap!"

"EM Wave Change, Geo Stellar!"

"EM Wave Change, Sonia Strumm!"

"On The Air!"

Twin towers of EM Waves surrounded the pair, one blue, one pink, engulfing them. As the towers disburse, two new figures were standing there. One was Harp Note, holding her guitar at the ready, while the other was Rockman, Geo's wave change form.

Rockman had a dark blue body suit, a blue helmet with white pointy wing like attachments and a red visor, blue armor on his boots, right hand, and a chest piece that covered his over his shoulders and to his back. In the center of his chest was a golden emblem in the shape of a shooting star. Finally, where his left had used to be, was Omega-xis' head.

Barely a second later, the pair launched themselves forward. Rockman aimed with his left arm as his hand changed into a blaster. "Rock Buster!" he exclaimed as he fired magenta colored shots of energy at the viruses.

The air shimmered on either side of Harp Note before two pink amps appeared. "Shock Note!" she cried out. Strumming her guitar, bolts of blue energy in the shape of musical notes shot out from the amps towards the viruses.

Barely a minute later the immediate area around the pair was devoid of viruses. The EM warriors were breathing a bit heavier from the exertion, but were ultimately unharmed. "Heh, that was easy!" Omega-xis laughed.

No sooner did the words leave his mouth did another battalion of viruses materialized around them. "OMEGA-XIS!" Rockman, Harp Note, and Lyra yelled! Omega-xis chose not to respond, and the group got back to the battle.

* * *

"Program Advanced! LifeSword!" A blade of blue and white energy shot out of the SciLabs lobby, causing any virus caught up in it to dissolve into pixels. Bits of debris fell from the lobby's entrance due to the force of the attack, kicking up a small dust cloud. Suddenly, three forms leapt through the cloud, landing in the center of the courtyard.

The first of the trio was R Megaman, the crossfusion form of Lan and Megaman. R Megaman's attire was slightly different from Megaman's regular form; light blue lines traced across the body suit in several places, emerald green gems appeared at the rims of the gloves and boots, and yellow armored shoulder pads had materialized as well. Finally, a face guard covered R Megaman's mouth and nose for additional protection.

To his right was the form of R Roll, the crossfusion form of Maylu and Roll. R Roll's attire was also similar to the navi's regular design; pink gloves, boots, and helmet, black body suit, a pair of yellow antennae attached to the helmet, and the pink heart navi emblem squarely over her chest. Instead of the blond hair Roll usually sported, R Roll possessed Maylu's cherry red hair. Ruby colored gems with cream colored rims appeared on her legs and elbows as well. Sporting a face guard as well, R Roll's final difference was pink dress over her torso instead of Roll's regular pink body guard.

The final member of the trio, standing to R Megaman's right was R Meddy, the crossfusion form of Jasmine and Meddy. Clad in a navi blue body suit, puffy white armor clung to her form styled like Meddy's nurse navi attire; white puffy gloves and body armor, white leg and boot armor, a nurse cap with the pink 'X' shaped navi emblem, and the originally red visor had changed to a light blue color. Finally, R Meddy's blue hair had hardened across the top of her head, making a metallic like helmet for defense.

"A Program Advanced in doors? Really Lan?" R Roll asked.

"We needed to get out in the open; there were so many viruses in there that we were getting overwhelmed." R Megaman explained. "These viruses may be able to materialize in the real world without a dimensional area, but they can't get into the safe room Dad designed; it's got several layers of defense and no electronics for the viruses to exploit."

"Exploit? Someone's been doing their spelling homework." R Roll teased.

"What I don't like is how there are so many viruses attacking this place." R Meddy stated.

Looking around, the others were forced to agree; viruses were swarming the area, both on the ground and in the air. "Roll says this reminds her of the time net city was swarmed with viruses when we were fighting Grave." R Roll announced. "There was a virus factory back then, do you think one could be responsible for this attack?"

"I hope not." R Megaman answered. "That means someone was able to avoid all of SciLab's security measures to set one up. And that we'd be facing a nearly endless swarm of viruses."

"Maylu, do you have a fan chip installed?" R Meddy asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"The fan chip has a suction affect on enemies; with so many viruses here, we could easily target large groups of them at a time!"

"It would help draw the viruses away from the building, but it's risky for us." R Megaman stated. "If we can't handle all the viruses at once, or if we use to many Program Advances or powerful attacks, we could be overwhelmed."

R Roll shared a look with R Meddy, and the pair nodded. "Lan, take cover and jack in Megaman. See if you can find the source of these viruses and cut it off; we'll deal with the ones out here." R Roll instructed.

"But Maylu!" R Megaman protested.

"You've already used one Program Advanced Lan." R Meddy explained. "You're also the best net battler and virus buster here. You're the best choice to do this!"

R Megaman looked down, fist clenched and shaking with frustration. After a moment, he sighed before looking up and nodding his head. "Okay, we'll do it. Just be careful, okay? I...I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you two..."

Both R Roll and R Meddy smiled as they could see their friend's blush creep up past his face guard at his admission. R Meddy leaned towards him, and to R Megaman's surprise, planted a kiss on his face mask. R Roll rolled her eyes at the display, but patted R Megaman on the back.

"You two can cuddle up later." R Roll stated. "Lets' finish up here first."

"Right!" The pair said. R Megaman then turned and ran for cover by a nearby statue and defused. Aiming his PET at a jack in sensor, he exclaimed, "Jack In, Megaman! Power Up!" A red laser light was emitted from his PET, hit the jack in sensor, and Megaman was transferred into cyberspace.

Back with the girls, R Meddy turned to R Roll. "You're not upset by that?" She asked.

"You mean the kiss?" R Meddy nodded yes. "It took a while to work out my feelings, but I realized that I care for Lan more as a brother then I do a love interest. We grew up together, and when I tried picturing getting married and starting a family with him, well..." R Roll shrugged.

"Ah, okay." R Meddy said, nodding in understanding.

"That doesn't mean we won't kick your butt if you hurt him." R Roll added with a glare.

"Don't worry, I won't ever hurt him." R Meddy stated seriously. Then she grinned. "Besides, it's not like you'd last very long against us in a net battle anyways."

"What was that!?" R Roll demanded, a surge of anger flowing through her.

"Keep that mindset, and let's take down these viruses!" R Meddy answered, turning to face the hoards.

R Roll huffed, but turned towards the building as well. "Fan, Battlechip!" A square shaped fan materialized before her, and as the blades began to spin, viruses began getting dragged towards it. To R Roll's surprise, she heard R Meddy activate the same chip, causing a second fan to materialize next to hers, which increased the pull of the fan's suction effect.

R Meddy placed her hands in front of her, spheres blue and red in color materializing in her hands. When the first hoard got close, she launched both spheres at the group. "Chemical Flash!" As the two spheres collided with the hoard, a brilliant digital explosion lit the area, deleting all the viruses in a flash. She grinned at R Roll. "Try to keep up." she teased.

R Roll huffed again, and placed her arms in front of herself, hands clasped together. "WideShot3, times three!" A glow covered her hands, shifting until a thin wide blaster formed from it. "Program Advanced! Super Wide 3!"

Razor sharp blades of water shot out of the blaster, tearing through portions of several virus hoards as they were sucked in. R Meddy threw several oversized medical tablets with a cry of "Meddy Capsule," finishing off the viruses R Roll missed.

Seeing a particularly large batch of virus hoards approaching, R Meddy once again placed her arms forward. "Spreader, times three!" Light materialized over each of her hands, before compressed blasters appeared over them. "Program Advanced! Hyper Burst!"

Twin thin blue jets of energy shot from the blasters, colliding in mid air a short distance ahead of her. Instead of exploding or dissolving, both rays of energy fractured and showered the virus hoards. Great portions of viruses were deleted from the attack, the ones remaining quickly following as waves of pink hearts followed R Roll's call of, "Heart Slash!"

"Back Slash!"

Before either girl could react, a powerful set of claws rammed into both of their backs. With a cry of pain, both were launched several yards forward. As they struggled to get back to their feet, the pair got a look at their attacker and gasped.

The navi was hunched over slightly as it walked forward; it's armor was brown and gold, had a black body suit, an animal head, and sharp metallic claws for hands and feet. It was an enemy well known to the cross fusion warriors, and one long thought deleted.

"Beastman!" R Roll exclaimed.

"But how?" R Meddy asked.

The animalistic navi growled in response. "My master saw my abilities for what they are, an asset! he has restored me and granted me more power than even Duo could dream of! With this power, I shall crush all who dare challenge the king of the cyber beasts!"

Beastman suddenly vanished from sight, causing R Roll and R Meddy to look around frantically. "Where did he-"

"Back Slash!" R Meddy let out a cry as the blow hit her, launching halfway across the courtyard. Rolling to a stop, the girl gasped breath as she struggled to regain her Barings.

R Roll turned to attack, but Beastman was too fast. "Wild Rush!" Both of Beastman's arms and head separated from his body, launching at R Roll. The girl barely managed to raise an arm in defense when the first claw rammed into it. The second claw slammed into her leg while Beastman's head clamped down on her shoulder. R Roll let out a pained yell as she was propelled backwards into a guard rail, which barely held under the force of impact.

Beastman's limbs rematerialized on his body, a massive shockwave erupting from it as he let out a roar. R Roll could feel energy of some sort flowing around her, and before she knew it, the guard rail she was again shifted shape and began wrapping around her! R Roll struggled to escape, but the altered guard rail twisted and coiled around her limbs until she was completely immobile.

The girl continued to struggle, only stopping when something leaned down and hissed in her face. Crying out in alarm, R Roll reared back as best she could. Upon closer inspection, she saw it was a metallic snake head, and it wasn't alone!

"I don't know why he cares, but my Master desires you." Beastman snarled as he approached the downed Net Savior. "Passing you off as a tribute to him will be a small sacrifice, to which I must counter by tearing your friends to shreads!"

R Roll's eyes widened. "Leave them alone!" She screamed.

Beastman let out a laugh before turning and running. Leaping into the air, he dived down at the still recovering R Meddy. "Jumping Claw!"

R Meddy looked up at the roar, her expression alarmed when she realized what was happening. Forming a capsule, she quickly launched it at Beastman before diving out of the way. The capsule impacted with Beastman's claw, the small explosion causing the navi to howl as it was infected by the capsule's contents. Beastman landed on his side as his data fought against the errors causing his paralysis.

Getting to her feet, R Meddy raised her arms in front of her, intended to launch a Chemical Flash at the downed navi, when a virus materialized next to her. She looked up just as it began swinging a giant hammer down, and quickly leapt back. Managing to avoid the hammer, R Meddy couldn't avoid the shockwave produced by it, and was thrown back with a cry of pain.

"Beast Ray!" R Meddy's eyes widened as Beastman rushed her; she was in no position to defend or evade! Closing her eyes, she waited for the attack to connect, only to hear the sound of something heavy colliding with metal. Looking up, she saw a blue figure in front of her, a green shield with Beastman's claws piercing through parts of it.

"L-Lan?" R Meddy asked. The figure turned his head, revealing a helmet and visor that was not anything like Megaman's usual armor.

"Name's Rockman miss." The blue clad figure introduced himself. "My friend and I are here to help."

Beastman let out a snarl as he tore his clawed hand from the shield. Raising his arm, he made to swipe it down only to feel something constrict around it. Before he could turn, several blasts of energy impacted against his back, causing him to howl in pain before collapsing to the ground.

R Meddy slowly rose, accepting Rockman's offered hand as R Roll and Harp Note ran to meet them. R Roll and R Meddy shared a quick hug before turning to the duo. "Thanks for the help, but who are you two?" R Roll asked.

"I'm Harp Note, and this is Rockman." Harp Note introduced. "We can't explain everything right now, but we're here to help."

"Fair enough." R Meddy said, turning towards Beastman. The others followed suit. "Beastman doesn't have any elemental weaknesses, but he's still vulnerable to status ailments."

"Do you think you can paralyze him?" The group turned to see R Megaman running towards them.

"Yeah." R Meddy said. "Did you find the virus factory?"

"It wasn't a factory, but we took out the source of these viruses." R Megaman answered. "Any viruses still around are the last of them."

"Which isn't many." Harp Note said happily.

"Right, let's finish this guy off!" Rockman said.

"Yeah!"

"Meddy Capsules!" R Meddy threw a capsule at Beastman. The animal navi made to dodge, only to find the one capsule had multiplied to six! Unable to dodge, Beastman howled in rage and pain as the paralysis programs froze him where he stood.

"Machine Gun String!" Harp Note called out. Powerful cords shot from her guitar and wrapped tightly around the frozen Beastman. With a note from her guitar, two pink amps appeared on either side of her. "Shock Note!" A barrage of musical note were launched from the amps, slamming into the restrained Beastman.

R Roll raised a hand, a glow surrounding it as it shifted into a bow. "Roll Arrow!" A heart headed arrow shot forth, slamming into Beastman's navi crest, causing him to howl.

"Aim for the navi crest!" R Megaman exclaimed as he charged forward. "Long Sword, Battlechip!" R Megaman's right hand transformed into long blue blade.

"Long Sword, Battle Card!" Rockman exclaimed, charging as well. His left arm shifted into a sword similar to Megamans.

Seeing the pair charge at him, Beastman let out a roar of defiance as he struggled to free himself. With a battle cry of their own, Megaman and Rockman swung their swords, forming an 'X' shaped slash through Beastman's navi creast.

With one last howl, Beastman dissolved into data pixels. Both R Roll and R Meddy fell to their knees, panting heavily. Harp Note had her hands on her knees as she was breathing heavily. Both R Megaman and Rockman were out of breath, but they grinned and managed to clamp arms.

Clapping suddenly rang out through the courtyard. The group looked for the source, but stopped as a ray of light flashed, blinding them. When they could see again, Clockman was standing on the stairs to Scilab several yards away.

"Clockman!" Rockman and Harp Note exclaimed.

"Indeed it is I." Clockman stated, performing his one armed bow to the group.

"Your plan to trap us failed Clockman!" Rockman yelled.

"Oh this wasn't a plan to catch or kill any of you, though both were possible outcomes." Clockman responded.

"Are you the one who unleashed the viruses here?" R Megaman asked, stepping forward.

"Why yes I am young man." Clockman answered.

"If you weren't planning on catching us, then why did you attack this place?" R Meddy asked.

"For the same reason I revived Beastman young lady; I wanted to see you heroes in action." Clockman answered. "Simply looking over your records left much to be desired, and the actual observation until this battle felt like a letdown. But your battle capabilities just now were simply marvelous!"

"Care for some firsthand experience?" R Roll asked, cracking her knuckles.

"Alas, I must decline for now my dear." Clockman replied. "Know this; when we do battle, I shall take everything that rightfully belongs to me, including the two beautiful gems before me."

"Beautiful gems?" R Megaman asked.

"One of them is Harp Note." Rockman growled, glaring at Clockman.

"Beastman said his master had an interest in me." R Roll stated, now glaring at Clockman as well. "I'm guessing that makes me the second gem."

R Megaman and R Meddy moved in front of her. "You're not laying a finger on Maylu!" R Megaman snarled.

"While it's true the young miss does have unique physical features, such as the color of her hair, I was actually referring to this young lady." Clockman stated, before snapping his fingers.

A bright flash came from behind the group, and when they turned they found R Roll's crossfusion had dissolved, leave a very confused Maylu and Roll standing there. "What just happened?" Maylu asked, a hand going to her head.

"I simply used my powers over time itself to make your PET run through its remaining power. Once it was empty, your merge or whatever you choose to call it broke." Clockman explained. He then turned to Roll. "This is the second gem I was referring too. Though perhaps I shall take the operator too, if only for the variation in their fused form."

"That's not going to happen!" R Meddy yelled, summoning several capsuled. Harp Note aimed her guitar at Clockman as R Megaman and Rockman leveled their busters at him.

"Not today it won't." Clockman agreed. "That wouldn't be any fun at all! I intend to take as much pleasure from your struggles as possible before taking what's mine. Rest assured though, should it appear any of my gems are about to 'expire,' I shall step in and claim them then and there."

He turned from the group. "For the entertainment your battles have provided me, I shall remove the remaining viruses in the area. We shall meet again, it's only a matter of time." A quick snap of his fingers, and he was gone.

The dimensional area around Scilab vanished, causing R Megaman and R Meddy's fusions to fail and Roll to vanish. Seeing the battle was over, Rockman and Harp Note quickly de-fused back to Geo and Sonia. Maylu, however, looked around in alarm.

"Where's Roll?" she cried out, scared for the fate of her friend and partner.

"I'm in Lan's PET Maylu!" Roll called out. "I'm fine, I just couldn't get into mine cause of the dead battery." Maylu let out a sigh of relief.

Geo and Sonia approached the group. "My name is Geo Stellar, and this is Sonia Strumm." Geo introduced.

"My name is Jasmine, and this is my navi, Meddy."

"I'm Maylu Sakurai, and my navi is Roll."

"My name is Lan Hikari, and my navi is Megaman."

"Did you say Hikari?" Geo asked.

"Are you related to a Yuichiro Hikari? Sonia asked.

"Uh, yeah." Lan answered, scratching the back of his head. "He's my dad."

"We need to speak with him." Geo stated.

"We were told he would be our best chance for support against Clockman." Sonia explained.

"He should be inside the Scilab safe room." Maylu said.

"We should go check on him." Jasmine said. "There were a lot of viruses around."

"Yeah." Lan agreed. Turning to Geo and Sonia, he said, "You two can come along, but we'll need any information you have about Clockman."

"Sure." Geo answered

* * *

, nodding his head.

* * *

As the group approached the safe room, they suddenly heard voices in one of the nearby laboratories. Following the voices, they found Dr. Hikari adjusting several knobs as a screen above him was partially covered with static.

"Dad?"

Dr. Hikari turned. "Lan, it's good to see you're okay." He turned to Maylu and Jasmine. "And you both as well."

"Thanks."

Dr. Hikari then faced Geo and Sonia. "Could the two of you come over here?" He asked. "The voices in the transmission said a 'star' you possess would help clear up the transmission."

Geo and Sonia shared a look, before shrugging and walking to the console. As they drew closer, the static began to break apart, until finally the faces of Dr. Goodall and Aaron were visible on the screen.

Goodall looked at Aaron. "It seems your program worked. Good work."

"Thanks doc."

"What program?" Geo asked.

"Before this whole mess started, I added an upgrade to your Star Carriers." Aaron explained. "Using the new functions, we're able to track your movements and communicate with you. We managed to latch onto the monitor closest to you just after you landed, but with most of the Star Carrier's functions in use when you wave changed, our signal was weakened."

Understanding dawned on Geo and Sonia's faces. "That's great, now you'll be able to help us here!" Geo said.

"Indeed we can." Dr. Goodall said with a smile. "I believe though we should bring Dr. Hikari up to speed with what is happening."

"And us too." Lan stated. "Dad helps us alot, but we're the ones doing the fighting."

Dr. Hikari frowned at the truth of that statement. Goodall and Aaron shared a look, before nodding their heads. "Very well then." Dr Goodall stated. "This is the situation we find ourselves in..."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this one. Balance M88 did the most of this one this time, but I can promise you that we're both going to try to do the equal this time. I hope you guys will like it. You may have notice this, but the story will be the following pairings as of right now, LanXJasmine, MegamanXMedi, and GeoXSonia. There are other pairings as well, but you'll have to wait til later to find out what other pairings. I hope you guys are okay with them. If you aren't, then please don't try to demand me to switch to another pairing. Okay?  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm backnowledge to do the next chapter. I hope you guys will like it. There won't be any battles this time, but you'll see who's next, sometime soon. Once again, BalanceM88 is my co-author, and you'll hear from him after the chapter is finished. Anyway, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer:Neither me, or BalanceM88 own Megaman NT Warrior, or Megaman Star Force. They belong to Capcom.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:The arrangements for 20XX.**

**At SciLabs**

It had been several hours since the attack on Scilabs took place, and a lot had happened since then. Lan, Mayl, Jasmine, Sonia, and Geo were all briefly examined by a private nurse Scilabs employed, as was Dr. Hikari, per standard procedure after an attack. This had delayed the explanation the future heroes were to give, but it proved to be advantageous as several other important figures arrived at the scene.

The first had been another Official Net Savior and member of the Cross Fusion team, Chaud Blaze. Black and white hair, blue eyes, he was clad in his usual black shirt, red vest, and green camo pants. With him was his navi Protoman, a sword-wielding navi clad in red armor, black body suit, a visor over his eyes and long silver hair. Upon arriving, the pair had apologized for the delay in their arrival, citing just returning from out of the country.

Next to arrive was Commissioner Kiefer, head of the Net Police. Gray haired and slightly balding, the man had onyx colored eyes, a grey mustache, and was wearing his standard green suit plus tie. Kiefer was irritated at the delay for the explanation, given the severity of the attack that had just taken place, but was quelled with the assurance of one to come as soon as the examinations were done with the team.

With Kiefer came his personal assistant and part time police detective, Manabe. Sporting purple hair and green eyes, she wore a pink dress suit with a blue tie. Manabe had been highly concerned with the well being of the Net Saviors who fought the battle outside, given the damage of the area, and was partially responsible for getting the Commissioner to wait for the explanation.

The final person to arrive was the famous Net Navi programmer and customizer, Mr. Famous. Clad in his trademark white lab coat, orange sports shirt, black pants, and red rimmed glasses, the self proclaimed 'famously Mr. Famous' stated he came as soon as he'd heard of the attack and was willing to help with whatever he could, despite enjoying some rare vacation time.

With everyone given a clean bill of health, and a brief bout of snacks, the members from the year 22XX began explaining what they knew of the situation to their 20XX counterparts. Even when the basics of it were explained, there was still a lot of speculation and disbelief at certain parts of the story.

"So Net Society gets wiped out?" Lan asked, deeply troubled about this fact.

"The details are lost to history," Aaron answered, "We don't know how it happened, only that we recovered from it and are better than before."

"The technology of your era sounds simply fascinating." Famous said, excitement clear in his voice. "Can you really synthesize edible material from electro magnetic waves?"

"I don't know the exact process, but Mom is able to make me a couple stacks of pancakes each morning without having to buy them at the store, so..." Geo shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, what kind of pancakes?" Sonia and Lan asked at the same time.

"Focus you two." Chaud stated. "You can discuss your favorite foods later, right now we're trying to figure out how to fight a navi that can control time."

"Mr. Blaze is right." Dr. Goodall agreed. "It doesn't matter if you get chocolate chip or strawberry flavored pancakes for breakfast, this is more important."

Sonia and Lan reluctantly agreed, wiping their mouth of the drool that escaped.

"Clockman is also able to revive old navis we've defeated and make them stronger." Jasmine said with a frown.

"Could he be using upgrades from just before whatever causes the network crash?" Famous asked, rubbing his chin in thought.

"It's more likely from our time." Omega-xis said, appearing on a separate monitor. "When we blocked one of Beastman's attacks, I could detect EM waves coming off his form. I'm betting that's what's powered him up."

"That's not good." Geo stated, getting noises of agreement from the others.

"There's something I don't get; we're from two hundred years in the future, so if Clockman was upgrading navis, wouldn't it make them super strong instead of just a little stronger?" Sonia asked.

"Beastman may not have seemed that difficult to you or Geo my dear, but to our friends there I'm sure the power increase was much more significant." Dr. Goodall stated. "You and Geo should be able to fight on roughly even ground against these navis due to the fact that your wave change abilities and technology come from the same time as the enemy navi's upgrades, but your friends there don't have that advantage."

"Oh." Was Sonia's response.

"What I don't understand is that if Clockman can truly travel through time, why does he not go even further into the future for more advanced technology to strengthen his forces?" Kiefer asked.

"Time travel has only been proven to work with already existing history." Dr. Hikari answered. "Twice now people have been able to travel from the future into the past, and go to and from those two points of time. But never has the starting point been the past going to the future."

"I'm getting a headache." Maylu announced, rubbing her forehead.

"Perhaps we should just focus on what we know now, and speculate things later?" Manabe suggested.

"Agreed." Aaron said.

"Right now it appears that Clockman is an egotistical navi from the future, and he likes to collect 'gems' which happens to be females he finds attractive or unique." Chaud stated.

"I'm mildly offended he's not interested in me." Jasmine said.

"You're lucky." Maylu and Sonia replied.

"Do you have anyone in your time searching for Clockman's creator?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"We have a special division of the Satella Police dedicated just that." Dr. Goodall answered. "Things may be relatively peaceful in your time, but the world is being thrown into chaos here. Already two world leaders have simply vanished, as well as other government officials throughout the globe. We're struggling just to keep the peace as it is."

"Will beating Clockman bring those people back?" Lan asked.

"We can only hope." Aaron answered solemnly.

Geo's eyes widened in realization. "Aaron, my mother!"

"Rest easy Geo, she's with us safe and sound." Dr. Goodall assured him, causing the boy to sigh in relief. "Though you will have to talk with her when you get back; we had to inform her of your identity as Rockman to calm her down."

Geo winced at that; it was not a conversation he was looking forward to.

Maylu turned to Sonia. "What about your parents?"

Sonia looked down. "My Mama passed away a year ago, and I never got to meet my father." she answered with a sigh. Maylu immediately apologized, to which Sonia just waved it off and smiled back.

"Okay," Manabe said, drawing everyone's attention. "It seems like we all have several things to do. While the team in the future is looking for information about Clockman, we need to do something to give our team a power boost to fight the navis Clockman resurrects. Having Geo and Sonia here helps, but depending on just them doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Perhaps Dr. Hikari and I can come up with something." Famous said. "Maybe with a little help from Dr. Goodall?"

"Of course, but we must be careful about any upgrades we provide your team there." Dr. Goodall agreed. "The timeline is already in flux as it is, developing upgrades with knowledge from our time could worsen the affects we're experiencing now."

"I do have a project that may work for us here." Famous replied. "I'll need some help modifying it, but it should allow any upgrades we give the navis here to equip and remove these upgrades at will. Once the crisis is over, we can simply delete the upgrades all together."

"Way to go Mr. Famous!" Lan cheered.

"No need for formalities." Famous replied, adjusting his glasses.

"Next thing we need to take care of is establishing identities for Miss. Strumm and Mr. Stelar here." Kiefer said, moving the conversation along. "The fact that they don't have navis also needs to be addressed."

"We could be claimed as their navis." Lyra suggested, appearing next to Omega-xis on the screen.

"I'm afraid you're just to advanced and unique for that to be plausible." Dr. Hikari replied apologetically.

"Maybe not." Chaud stated. "We can forge identities for Geo and Sonia easily enough, citing them as private citizens from a foreign country. Their cover could be that they were chosen to test run a prototype navi design, and be brought on as Offical Net Saviors."

"That could work." Manabe said happily.

"What about living arrangements?" Kiefer asked.

"Sonia could stay at my house." Maylu offered. "I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind."

"Geo could use the guest room at our house." Dr. Hikari suggested.

"Not like we got anywhere else to stay." Geo said with a shrug before thanking him, Sonia doing the same for Maylu.

"Where are you staying?" Lan asked, turning to Jasmine.

"I'll be staying with a florist I know. You may know her too, Sal?"

"Yeah, I know Sal." Lan said with a smile. "She makes some of the best food with her all natural ingredients."

"Really?" Sonia asked, interested.

"Absolutely." Lan confirmed.

"I'm staying with Sal as a way to expand my family's herbal medicine distribution." Jasmine explained.

"That's great!" Lan said. "That means we'll be able to see each other every day now!"

"Well not every day." Jasmine said apologetically. "I do have to work, but we'll definitely be able see each other more often."

"Oh...still great though." Lan said with a laugh, his cheeks turning pink as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah." Jasmine agreed, matching his pose and color. Maylu and Sonia couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"Hey, is it summer now?" Geo asked.

"Yes, why?" Manabe asked.

"Yes!" Geo exclaimed, pumping his fist once. "I was worried Sonia and I would have to enlist in some school here, but we don't have to worry about that!"

"You don't like school much, do you." Maylu stated more then questioned.

"More like the company I keep." Geo explained. "The teachers are fine, but some of the kids I hang out with can be a little much sometimes. They're good in doses, but every day, well, it can ware on me. Besides that, I was learning at a much faster pace than the class was when I was working from home."

"Some of those classmates being bossy and grouchy sometimes?" Lan asked.

Geo nodded. "Overbearing at times. Feels like I can't get any time for myself sometimes. Some days it's like they come out of nowhere!"

"I know that feeling." Lan said with a nod of his head and crossing his arms. Geo matched his pose.

"Oh really?" Maylu asked, her tone causing Lan to tense up. "And just who in your class is grouchy and bossy? Hmmm?"

"I'd like to know that as well Geo." Sonia stated, causing him to tense up as well. "Who keeps showing up suddenly and taking all of your free time?"

While the boys stuttered out responses, a bag of popcorn came into Jasmine's view. Looking to her left, she saw it was Chaud offering it to her, already eating a handful. Grinning, she nodded to him and took a handful for herself.

"I think we've just about covered everything we can in this meeting." Kiefer announced, drawing everyone's attention. "Nothing of this will be spoken of with anyone outside this room, save for the other members of the Net Saviors Cross Fusion division."

"Geo, either you or Sonia will have to leave a Star Carrier there so we can maintain contact with Scilabs." Dr. Goodall announced.

"You can take mine." Sonia said as she removed it from her wrist. "Lyra can stay in my guitar like when we first partnered up."

"Sounds good to me." Lyra said as she jumped into the guitar's system.

"Me too, spend enough time with her as it is." Omega-xis grumbled, going back to Geo's Star Carrier. "The last thing I need is sharing living space with that out of tune harp."

"Flee bitten mutt!" Lyra lashed back. Any reply Omega-xis was about to make was cut off as Geo closed his Star Carrier.

"Is there anything else?" Kiefer asked. "No? Very well then, you're all dismissed."

* * *

**Hikari Residence**

"Mom, I'm home!" Lan called out, closing the door behind Geo.

In response to his call, a woman with black hair, wearing a purple shirt and a white skirt exited the kitchen. "Welcome home Lan-Oh, I don't believe I've met your friend there."

"Mom, meet Geo Stelar. Geo, meet my mother Haruka Hikari." Lan introduced. Turning to his mother, he continued. "Geo's a private citizen from Netopia, he's here to help test run a new navi project, but the details are top secret! Dad and I offered to let him stay here until the tests are done."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Geo said with a bow. "If there's anything I can do to help while I'm here, please tell me; I do not wish to leech off your family's hospitality."

"My, my, such a polite young man." Haruka said with giggle. "Someone certainly raised you right. I'm sure I can come up with a few chores you can do around the house." She glanced at her son. "Maybe you'll be able to set an example for my son to follow."

"M-Mom!" Lan exclaimed, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Uh...sure?" Geo answered, uncertain of how he should respond.

"Splendid!" Haruka said, clapping her hands. "Lan, show Geo to the guest room and help him unpack if he needs it. I'll have a snack ready for you boys soon." Twin stomach rumbles answered that statement, causing Haruka to laugh. "Sounds like we should all get to work so we can eat sooner."

"Yes Mom/ma'am."

* * *

**Sakurai Residence**

Clad in pink silky pajama top and bottoms, Maylu walked the short distance down the hallway to the guest room and knocked on the door. "Sonia? Are you decent?"

"Yeah, come on in." Sonia replied.

Maylu entered the guest room and did a brief look around. Very little had changed; there was now a stand next to the bed where Sonia's guitar rested, a computer on the once empty desk, and musical note bed sheets on the bed. Looking now for Sonia, she quickly found her lying upright on the bed with her back against the headboard, and did a double take.

Sonia looked up and cocked her head to one side at Maylu's expression. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"N-No, nothing's wrong." Maylu quickly answered. "I've just never seen pajamas like those."

Sonia was clad in fuzzy pink pajama bottoms, a pink top with red button down the front and a hood designed like a bunny head, ears and all. Setting down the book she was reading, Sonia shrugged before playing with one of the rabbit ears.

"I think they're cute, and a fan made them for me." Sonia replied.

"A fan?" Maylu asked.

"Yeah, um..." Sonia's cheeks turned pink as she nervously twisted the rabbit ear. "In my-I mean at home, I'm actually a famous pop star."

"Really?" Maylu asked.

Sonia examined the girl's face; there was no trace of disbelief, just genuine surprise. Relaxing, Sonia let go of the rabbit ear and smiled. "Yeah, I won a singing competition a little over a year ago, and got a record contract. I've toured around the world, been on talk shows; a little girl from a make-a-wish foundation asked me to visit. She's the one who made these pajamas actually."

"That's amazing!" Maylu exclaimed, a hint of awe in her voice.

"I guess." Sonia replied. Wanting to change the subject, she asked, "Did you need something?"

"Oh! No, I just came to check up on you, see if you were settled in or if you needed help with anything." Maylu explained.

"I'm fine at the moment, but I think I'm going to need to go clothes shopping soon. I'll be good for a few days at least, but I've only got five changes of clothes on me...I imagine Geo will need some too."

"I'm sure we could arrange a shopping trip tomorrow or the day after." Maylu said after a moment's thought. "I know a couple places we could go and people that could help."

"Thanks Maylu." Sonia said with a smile.

"No problem." Maylu said, waving it off. Climbing onto the bed, she grinned at the bunny clad girl. "So, why don't you tell me about you and Geo."

Sonia's face flushed, causing Maylu's grin to widen.

* * *

**Unknown Net Area  
**

"Beauties, beauties everywhere, so many shapes and sizes, and oh so many lovely shades too!"

Deep in the net, Clockman sat on a reclined chair. In front of him was a screen filled with images of various humans and navis from across the timeline. Lazily, Clockman swiped a finger across the screen, causing a new set of images to appear.

"Hmm, she's connected to this person...he's too much of a problem so I can't take her, such a pity...this one...yes!" Clockman interlaced his fingers and proceeded to crack them. Flexing his fingers, he pulled up a seconded holo-screen and began typing on it.

"Lord Clockman?"

Glancing behind his chair, Clockman saw a figure standing in the shadows. "Right on time." Clockman stated. "I trust you're adjusting to your upgrades properly?"

The figure grunted. "There's some irritation, but I'm able to fight."

Clockman paused in mid-stroke and silence enveloped the digital area. After almost an entire minute, Clockman resumed typing. "You shall wait until you're no longer feeling any irritation before entering combat. It'll give your upgrades more time to stabilize and you to experiment with your new powers."

Swiping at the bigger screen, the images of Maylu, Roll, their crossfusion form, Sonia, Lyra, and Harp Note appeared on screen. "Once your upgrades have stabilized, you may engage the heroes of this timeline. You are not to destroy any of the beauties on screen, however, and I order you to capture these beauties if you successfully delete all the other heroes. I trust we have no misunderstanding about what happens to these beauties, correct?"

"Yes Lord Clockman."

"Good. You are dismissed."

* * *

**Blee7442: I hope you guys liked this one. I did. What about you BalanceM88?**

**BalanceM88: I enjoyed it to, was a bit of challenge combining characteristics, and antics from both series together. Seems Sonia and Lan both enjoy food alot, lol.**

**Blee7442: I see, but I decided that I will add OCs to this story, so if you want your OC to be in the story, be sure to PM me about the OC. But I will only have room for one OC for the Cross Fusion team to replace Baryl, and Colonel, because of the events of Stream.**

**BalanceM88:Ehh, we'll see. I'm sure I could whip up one or two, but we've got a lot of characters involved already. So when do you think the draft for the next chapter will be ready? XD\**

**Blee7442: I'm not sure, but we'll see sometime. That's all we got to say. Later.**


End file.
